Emotional aftercare (herbal)
Category:ProtocolCategory:Aftercare Some people hold stress in their bodies following demos. This can show up as disturbed sleep, nightmares, anxiety, fear or depression. It can also trigger underlying stress from past events. Nerve support and stress relief tonic A good formula for supporting the nerves and relieving stress is equal parts: *Skullcap (Scutellaria lateriflora) *Lavender (Lavandula spp.) *Oats in milky stage (Avena sativa) Dosage during times of acute stress attacks is 4 dropperfuls of tincture (an alcohol extraction) taken with a small amount of water. You can wait 15 minutes - 1/2 hour and take half the original dose again if needed. As a tonic during times of stress to help keep you calm you can take 1-2 droppers 1-2 times a day, or drink 1-2 cups of the tea (about 1 – 2 Tablespoons per cup). Nightmares and disturbed sleep It is common to experience nightmares and/or disturbed sleep after a demo. If this is the case for you the above tonic blend may be helpful, or try tincture of Hops (Humulus lupulis) to help ensure a deeper sleep and to help stave off nightmares. Dosage is 1-3 dropperfuls at bedtime. The tea works but tastes vile, and drinking a cup of tea before you go to bed is a good way to ensure a full bladder at some point in the night. Street medic trauma blend Herbs: *50 ml Siberian Ginseng (Eleuthrococcus senticosus) -engages cerebral cortex *25 ml Lemon Balm (Melissa officinalis) -SSRI *25 ml Skullcap (Scutellaria laterifolia) -nervine *3 drops Red Root -transitions in Ethereal Body *1 drop St. John's Wort (Hypericum perforatum) -emotional pain Bach Flower Essences (4 drops each): *White Chestnut... unwanted thoughts, preoccupations and worries. Teaches a balanced state of mind and the ability to use one's thoughts constructively *Cherry Plum... fear of losing control and of irrational thoughts and/or impulses *Mimulus... fear of known things *Star of Beth... trauma and shock, whether experienced recently or in the past. Teaches the ability to recover from traumas and integrate them into the present life *Olive... emotional burnout. For mental and physical exhaustion caused by illness or personal ordeals. This remedy assists in giving strength and vitality *Rock Rose...terror, sudden alarm, nightmares or situations in which one experiences panic Dosage: 25-40 drops, 3 X daily, beginning asap after a traumatic event Used with rape survivors, medic/firefighter/search and rescue-types, as well as single-event traumas and betrayal traumas. Other things to try Other things you may want to try for stress, grief, anxiety or frayed nerves following a demo include: Rescue Remedy (a flower essence), yoga, meditation, and talking to friends about your experiences/thoughts at the demo. The flowers of Borage (Borago officinalis) can be taken as a tincture (one dropperful as needed) or tea to help get your emotional strength back. Lavender essential oil is especially helpful for panic attacks or grief. Keep a bottle handy to smell throughout the day. Notes See Help getting to sleep and Help getting to sleep (herbal). See List of original sources#Emotional aftercare (herbal)